Leech
Characteristics *Height- 5'6 *Weight- 120 lbs *Eye Color- White *Skin Color- Green Biography Early life The green-skinned Leech was orphaned as a toddler. His parents left him to die when his mutations became apparent. He was found by the Morlock Caliban and taken to a woman named Annalee who raised him and several other young mutant orphans as her children. He made friends with X-Factor's ward named Artie Maddicks and had a few brief encounters with the X-Men. Mutant Massacre During the Mutant Massacre story arc, Mister Sinister rallies his henchmen, the Marauders, to infiltrate the sewers and massacre all the Morlocks living there in an effort to rid the world of "genetically impure" mutants. While many Morlocks are killed, Leech and Caliban survive, rescued by Power Pack and the X-Terminators (X-Factor in their role of mutant hunters). Leech joins Artie in the care of X-Factor until they could be enrolled in St. Simons, a private school that willingly accepts mutant children. Soon after they began attending this school, Leech and Artie are captured by mutant-hunting demons. Leech's technologically-enhancing mutant friend, Taki Matsuya and an ad-hoc team of mutants, calling themselves the X-Terminators, join with the New Mutants in battling the demonic threat. They adventure through much of New York, witnessing much, such as innocent men being eaten, before the threat is contained. Leech, Artie, and Taki return to St. Simons, though they do not stay out of trouble. Taki's crush on a teacher leads to uncovering a plot by mutant-hating humans to kidnap and kill as many mutants as possible. The young trio disobey orders and literally fly off. After much violence, the kidnapping plans are discovered and the conspirators arrested. Gene Nation This group was composed of second-generation Morlocks, the descendants of those who survived the massacre in the tunnels. They were born and raised in an alternate dimension with a faster flow of time than this one, called The Hill. They sought revenge for those who wronged their forbears. Gene Nation led a campaign to hunt down and kill as many humans as possible, since it was the humans' unwillingness to accept them that forced their parents into the tunnels in which they were massacred. Leech and Artie wanted no part of this, but were trapped until they were rescued by Generation X. They were thereafter made junior members and remained with the team until it disbanded. Massachusetts Academy Leech and Artie continued to live in the Massachusetts Academy under the care of Emma Frost. They meet Franklin Richards, who is suffering from the loss of his parents. Their friendship has unexpected benefits, as Leech is able to control Franklin's powers when they, aggravated by his grief, go out of control. The three visit the farm belonging to Hank McCoy's parents. Back at the Academy, they encounter Howard the Duck and other allies and as a group, are attacked by Black Tom Cassidy. Howard risks his life to save them all, then they are taken away by the Man-Thing. Leech and the rest have several adventures as the team called the Daydreamers. When Richards' family, who had previously been exiled to an alternate universe, return, the group was disbanded. Leech and Artie go back to the academy and take on more active roles. Soon after, the school became bankrupt, and Emma and Sean were forced to open the school to human students. In order to keep Artie and Leech from being isolated, Emma gave them both an image inducer in the form of watches. The boys were quick to abuse this new technology, and were quickly set straight by Emma. Soon after, the school became exposed as a home for mutants, and Artie, Leech, and Penance were all sent away to protect them from any possible dangers that might arrive. New Weapon X For a time, the academy was shut down and, although it is never made clear, Leech may have transferred to another school. What is known is that he was eventually captured by the revived Weapon X program and forced into a machine that was designed to be attached to a mutant, take their powers, and then project them to any other mutant in the world. Sabretooth, then a part of Weapon X, used the machine, at one point, to strip Wolverine of his healing abilities in order to finish him once and for all. Leech survived, but continued to be used by the Weapon X program to keep imprisoned mutants under control. When the Weapon X program was about to be discovered, those responsible attempted to erase all information surrounding it by killing most of the prisoners. Leech however survived and ran away. Post M-Day After the events of M-Day, Leech is one of the estimated 198 mutants who have retained their powers and moved to an encampment in the Xavier Institute. When the O*N*E implant chips in the mutants necks, they all learn that they cannot leave the estate whenever they please and if they misbehave, they receive an electric shock. After Mr. M removes them, Mr. M states they leave and anyone who wants to, can come with him. Mr. M leads the mutants to a nearby island in the middle of a lake where they are joined by the O*N*E and the X-Men. Johnny Dee, under the command of General Demetrius Lazer, uses his "voodoo dolls" to make Leech depower Mr. M and then uses Magma to annihilate Mr. M. That night, Lorelei Travis and Leech watch over Mr. M's coffin and fall asleep. The pair wake to an empty casket. Civil War When a group of superheroes known as the New Warriors accidentally blow up a town causing the general public to turn on superheroes and eventually ignite a superhero civil war, Domino, Shatterstar, and Caliban break out the 198 and take them to a bunker in the middle of the desert. Unfortunately they get sealed inside with nuclear weapons and are activated for self-detonation. Outside the X-Men get involved with a fight against Bishop and the O*N*E. Lorelei notices that Cyclops is being controlled by Johnny Dee and recounts the story of the first few days at the 198 encampment. Eventually they are all freed from the bunker however Cyclops is being controlled by Johnny Dee and his powers flare out of control. Leech, feeling he can help, runs towards Cyclops and cancels out his powers, saving his life. The Extremists Leech accompanies Caliban down to the old Morlock tunnels where they are attacked by an extremist group of Morlocks led by Masque, who after knocking out Caliban, kidnaps Leech because he needs Leech's powers. He is then rescued by the X-Men and Skids. Utopia Fantastic Four Leech and Artie Maddicks were invited to Franklin Richard's brithday, and as a gift, Franklin invited them to live with the Fantastic Four. Powers and Abilities Powers Power Negation: Leech has the ability to suppress energy around him, this includes electrical energy and a mutants ability. Alternate Realities Affliations *Morlocks *Generation X formerly *X-Terminators formerly *X-Factor formerly in other media Television X-Men: Animated Series X-Men: Evolution Film X-Men: Last Stand Notes *Leech speaks broken English and acts and speaks in the third-person. *Leech always looks to be around 12 years old. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Morlock Category:Utopians Category:X-Men Category:X-Factor Category:Living Category:Jean Grey School for Higher Learning Students Category:X-Terminators Category:Generation X Category:Gene Nation Category:American Category:198